Blood, Money, and Armani
by Far too Young
Summary: The Cullen's have always been thought of as the Russian Crime Family that controls Chicago from the inside. Bella Swan is just a stripper who thinks that even the idea is ridiculous. That is until the Cullen brothers rent out the club she works at for the night. After that night, Bella is thrown into a world that she never thought existed. Not your normal mafia/mob story.
1. Chapter 1

"You got fifteen minutes!" I heard the manager yell. I was just finishing up slicking my hair back and up in a bun to put on my blonde wig. My normal brown hair fell just past my shoulders but my golden blonde wig could cover my breasts. I checked my spray tan to make sure that everything was even and I glued on my long sparkly eyelashes. I almost had to laugh at the way I looked. Underneath my robe was my black matching bra and panties set. The bra pushed up my breasts inches higher than ever naturally possible. My lips were painted ruby red and my eyes were smoky. I didn't look natural. I looked completely different than in real life. I suppose that men didn't want natural, they wanted unnatural beauty that was easily accessible.

"Who the fuck could line Mikey's pockets enough to rent out the entire club with all the girls?" I turned to see my best friend and co-worker, Rosalie, adjusting her own outfit and makeup. "I mean how many politicians and lawyers and doctors and shit have walked in here with ten g's ready to drop and Mike says it ain't enough? Like what the fucking hell!" She frowned and fixed her own wig. It was bright red and obviously fake. My wig at least could have passed as natural but Rose never did anything half way. Her naturally blonde hair and blue eyes made her look like a model. I wish she could get her start and get out of this hell hole.

"I don't know Rosie, it's obviously a lot but I'm pretty sure Mike's sitting in tonight too. To watch our performance." I grimaced, I hated when Mike watched us work, he was so slimy and it just felt so wrong. But I guess everything we do should make us feel disgusting. We were strippers.

"Bella, I feel like all the girls are on edge, like everyone is watching everyone. I just can't figure out what the big deal is! I also can't figure out why we're playing fucking waitresses tonight instead of being up on stage!" Rose was definitely riled up tonight. Most people would think that we would be happy on the floor but that was a lie. You made so much more on stage and neither I nor Rosie could afford to fall short tonight.

"Damn. I know Rose. Rent is due in a couple days. I hope the boys are doing alright tonight. I hate asking Angela to watch them on such short notice. I wish Mike wasn't such a fucking prick to do shit like this! We have lives!" I was fuming now. Rose always seem to know how to get me worked up.

"Five minutes ladies! And Roxy such your mouth unless you're willing to give me commission!" I turned and sneered at the owner of Legs, Mikey Newton. I flipped him off quickly before turning back to fixing my make-up. He chuckled, "Later baby, gotta make that cash now," he winked and walked back out to the floor.

"Why is he such a creep?" Rosie asked and I just shrugged. Without his creepiness, Rose and I wouldn't have anything. No money, no apartment, no savings, and no rent due. I knew that our lives could be so much worse. As much as I hated to admit it, we owned him.

We stood up simultaneously and hung our robes up. Our undergarments were exactly the same due to the requests of the "special guests," tonight. I slipped on my silver stilettos and watch Rose slip on her own pair. We looked each other over quickly before walking out of the dressing room and into the prep room. All the other girls in the room were dressed the same as we were. I flashed a quick smile at one of the newest girls, Kate, who looked like she was going to puke. She was a sweet girl who needed this job as much as any other girl in this joint. I liked her friendly attitude and lovely spirit. Then when she looked away I frowned. I wondered how long it would take for her to lose her spark like the rest of us had. She was finally getting her turn up on stage and I was happy for her.

"Alright ladies, tonight is a very important night. We have to make this work or it's over for all of us. These guys could make or break this place. If we can make this work then the business in this place is going to double, maybe even triple!" Our manager, Garrett, was obviously extremely excited. This was shocking because Garrett never got excited about anything. "We will do fantastically! Now, Katie, Jess, Holly, and Cierra will be on the poles tonight. Just remember your confidence and poise and you'll do great. Lauren, Josey, and Eve, you girls are bartending and Rosie, Bells, Tanya, Maggie, Irina, Charlotte, and Leah you girls will be on the floor. You are the pros. Make sure everything goes without a hitch. I have faith in every single one of you babes! You look great now," Garrett checked his watch, "It's time! Get those cute little asses on those poles and on that floor!"

I shook my head at Garrett's excitement and the excitement of some of the newer girls. All the girls on the floor shared my same look. We knew how we felt those first few months but we also know how foolish that we feel now.

Tanya bumped my shoulder lightly and flashed a grin, "You ready Red Hot Roxy?" I laughed.

"I don't know, you ready Lola Long Legs?" She laughed right back at me and I yelled to Rose, "What about you Daisy Duke?" We always cracked up at our stage names. Sure, I needed one, we all did. They protected us from freaks but they also attracted freaks. Garrett thought they were cute but of course he did, he's the one who picked them out. We all stepped out on the floor to see tables placed a few feet away from the main stage. Chairs had been placed around the tables and they were all filled. My eyes grew wide, there were at least thirty men seated around the giant makeshift table.

I heard Rosie mutter something like, "let's get this over with," before we all surrounded the tables.

I addressed the men in my immediate area, "Can I get cha boys something to drink?" My eyes travelled around to see all the men staring at me.

"I'll take a whiskey," I snapped my attention to the man sitting at the "head," of the table. He looked up at me and I noticed that he had the greenest eyes that I have ever seen. His hair was a reddish brown and it had this, "just fucked," kind of look. He was dressed in a suit that was likely Armani and his muscles could be seen through the shirt and jacket. He was clearly gorgeous but definitely a player and not my type. It was also a silent rule to not get too comfortable with any of the patrons. So, I nodded and took the rest of the men's drink orders.

I walked over to the bar that Eve was working at. I rattled off the drinks I needed and I watched as she made them. Eve was the big gossiper. She had a good heart but she always knew what was going on where so I asked her, "Who are these guys and what are they doing here?"

She flashed me a look, "I don't know how you don't know who at least some of them are! You see the one over there with the pretty blue eyes and the huge muscles?" I nodded. "That's Emmett Cullen and the one with the longer blonde hair and green eyes is Jasper Cullen and the gorgeous green eyed guy whose drink order you took is Edward Cullen." I frowned.

"Why does the name Cullen sound so familiar?" I asked her.

"Cullen as in the crime family Cullen. Like the Russian family who has supposedly been running Chicago from the shadows," She talked in a slow voice, like she thought I was stupid for not knowing.

But before I let my irritation get the better of me I realized that I did remember the name now. "Oh shit! That's why Mikey let these guys take over the whole club for the night; could have possibly been shot if he hadn't." I joked. I didn't honestly believe the Cullen family was a Russian mob family who was running all of Chicago. It just was a ridiculous idea. I laughed and told the tray that the drinks were piled on and walked back to the table. I handed out all of the drinks and as I was getting ready to walk away I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle and pull me into their lap. I was used to being roughed up by customers so I didn't panic and I looked towards the face of the man who had grabbed me. He was pale with long, stringy blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He honestly gave me worse creeps than Mike Newton which was really saying something. I struggled to get out of his grip and he bent down and spoke so his lips were on my ear.

"I think I should get a free private show later, I know you want me baby." I flinched and struggled harder.

"You don't get free or private anything you asshole now let me the fuck go," I was really to start swinging when I was interrupted.

"James, let her go." The blonde man named James froze and looked up at the one and only Edward Cullen himself.

"Oh come on boss, she wants it, she is a fucking stripper anyways," He laughed at me while I struggled more.

I heard Mr. Cullen tell James to let me go again when I finally elbowed James in the groin jumped out of his arms while he was preoccupied. He looked up at me, "You stupid fucking cunt!"

I looked back down at him and replied, "I may be a fucking stripper but I'm not stupid. I don't give private shows to fucking creeps and I certainly am not free or cheap!" I was fuming as I turned on my heel and practically stomped away. Garrett intercepted me before I made it to the dressing room.

"Bella, babe, I know that was out of line and scary but you need the money tonight, you've got the beautiful babe of yours who needs you. That's why you got this job in the first place Bells, don't forget that." I sighed. Garrett always knew the right things to say.

"Alright, but I'm not serving that prick anymore tonight," I went back over to the table and grabbed refills for all the drinks that I had served and collected the empty glasses. To the outside observer it just looked like the men were just making small talk. However, I saw certain things and heard certain phrases that were repeated that just made me feel like things weren't exactly what they seemed.

The night drug on and I had to hand it to the girls on stage that were dancing. They had been up there for hours without a break. They were making good money as it seemed though. I was walking past the table when I felt someone grab my wrist. I was ready to break James arm when I turned and saw Edward Cullen staring at me intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. He was one the few left at the table and the others were having their own conversation. I nodded quickly and moved to walked away but he held my arm. "You don't seem okay but you handled that better than any girl I've ever seen."

I flashed a polite smile, "Thank you Mr. Cullen. I appreciate the compliment." Once again I tried to walk away and once again I was stopped. I looked back at the man once more.

"Thank you for being so wonderful tonight, not often you see such a beautiful girl who can hold her own and be so intelligent at the same time." He smiled a breath-taking grin at me and I knew instantly what this was.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to earn your free private show I assure you that I am not easy. There are plenty of whores in this room but I am not one of them. Have a fantastic evening Mr. Cullen." I moved to walk away again when I was pulled abruptly back and fell into Mr. Cullen's lap.

He moved and whispered into my ear, "You obviously don't quite know who I am. Normally I would be offended but right now it's just sexy. I don't believe that this will be our last meeting. Have a lovely night." As quickly as I had fell into his lap I was practically shoved out of it. He stood, shoved something into the hem of my panties, and ran a finger around my hip bone before he was gone. I finally started breathing again. He has been so close that I could smell his aftershave. It was warm and intoxicating and just one hundred percent man. I couldn't help feeling a bit dizzy standing there now. When I finally got my bearings I reached down to whatever Mr. Cullen had stuck in my underwear. I looked down at it and gasped. There in my hand was ten one hundred dollar bills. I was stunned. Quickly, before anyone noticed, I stuffed the small wad into my bra.

The rest of the night wore down and we cleaned everything up before I saw Rose back in the dressing room.

"This was some hell of a night bells, that big guy, Emmett Cullen? He gave be like a grand for just being serving him drinks all night! Like I don't even understand." Rose whispered to me. I understood, tips were always our money but that didn't mean you told the other girls or that told Mike. He'd try and take commission out of you pay.

"I had the same deal with Edward Cullen. It's fucking weird. He also told me that he didn't believe that this would be our last meeting. Whatever the fuck that means." I groaned and we quickly changed and made our way out to the "employees only," parking lot. We both hoped in the dark blue shitty Ford Taurus and Rose drove us back to our shared apartment. Rose and I had known each other since we were in Kindergarten and have been best friends for as long as I could remember. We grew up in Washington but came to Chicago together after the accident. It didn't matter that we weren't sisters by blood, she had been with me more than anyone else in my entire life and as far as I was concerned she was my family.

I unlocked the door to the two bedroom, one bathroom, studio apartment that we rented in downtown Chicago. As we walked in I saw Angela, our friend and neighbor, sitting on the floor with textbooks laying haphazardly around her. I felt a pang of sadness and jealousy run through me. I shook it off quickly before smiling. "Hey Angie."

She looked up at me and Rose, "Hey Bella, Rose," She started collecting her stuff, "The boys were great, I couldn't have asked for them to be any better." I pulled out the money and I paid her quickly.

"Thanks for doing it on such short notice Angie, I'm sorry, we found out absolute last minute." Rose apologized. Angela shook her head and said it was nothing before she took off to her own apartment which was just down the hall from ours. Then we both snuck into the bigger bedroom to look at the two boys who were snuggled in their separate beds. I laughed quietly. They might as well be brothers. I walked over to my boy and leaned over and kissed his cheek before fixing his blankets. Rose leaned up over be to the top bunk of the bed and did the same to her baby. We left quickly and went into our room. We got ready for bed and we both climbed into the queen sized bed. We hadn't been able to afford anything better than the rickety queen bed and the boy's bunk beds. Rose and I would do anything for our boys and we loved each other, sharing a bed wasn't that big of a deal.

I drifted off to sleep and the last thing I remembered was bright green eyes, sex hair, and an Armani suit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _I groaned, mornings always came too quickly. I looked over and saw Rose had already gotten out of bed. She normally took a quick jog around the block to wake up. I stumbled into the kitchen to start the coffee and then I walked into the boy's room. I turned on the lights and the boys let out their own groans of irritation.

"Wyatt, Reed, get up boys, time for school." I put on my best, chipper mom voice to convince them to get up. They both practically rolled out of bed and looked up at me. "Who wants some cereal?" The pair shrugged and followed me to the kitchen. They sat at the little blue table with four cheap chairs that sat in the corner of the kitchen. I grabbed four bowls and the milk. "What kind of cereal do you guys want? We've got Fruit Loops, and Wheaties."

"Fruit Loops!" They exclaimed together and I shrugged. Kids will be kids. I placed both boxes on the table for good measure and watched as they made their own cereal. I was so proud. They were some of the most adapted six year olds that I have ever seen. Sure, they were messy and used too much milk but they were learning and that was all that mattered to me.

I poured my own milk and cereal and we were all eating when Rose came in. She shot straight to the shower after seeing that the rest of us were preoccupied. After the boys finished I sent them back to their rooms to pick out their clothes and get dressed. I went to my own room and gathered my clothes and switched Rose for the shower. I showered and dried my hair. Did my make up and put on my clothes in record time. After all four of us were ready we hopped in the Taurus and I drove to Wyatt and Reed's school. They were in first grade and even in the same class. We dropped them off and I kissed both of them while they scowled and took off inside.

"So did you sleep well?" I turned to Rose.

"Not really, last night with the massive amount of cash that that Cullen kid gave me? It just kind of creeps me out. I mean, at least your Cullen said something to you. Emmett didn't say anything to me!" Rose got carried away easily but I completely felt her pain.

"I know Rosie. I know. I slept awful too. Let's just hope that we are completely overreacting. But anyways, how's school going?" Rose and I had decided that she would get her mechanics degree while I picked up the bills and then when she finished we would trade. Right now I was working two jobs while Rosie was working just the night job. Neither one of us was getting much sleep but we knew it was necessary to raise our boy's right.

"It's going great Bella! I love it! I really do feel like it's my calling in life. Wyatt is going to have the coolest mechanic momma ever. I wanna do right by him and I wanna do right by you and Reed. We need this shit to work out. As much as the money from the Cullen boys is shady as fuck, we need it. We need to get this worked out Bella. It's about time that our lives got easier."

"Rose, I know. But I don't think that just because of that money last night that all things are going to magically fall into place. I don't live in a fairytale land. You and I both know that even bad things happen to good people. I do believe that things will start working out but I'm not going to get my hopes up." I replied

Rosalie scoffed, "Bella, you need to quit being such a negative Nancy. Even though last night was shady, you have to admit that those boys are definitely yummy." I groaned and shook my head as I pulled up to the shop that Rose was finishing her studies at. She wasn't far from her certification. Only about eight months. It had been a long two years though. "Bye Belly!" She jumped out and walked inside. I shook my head again and took off down the road toward the restaurant that I worked at.

I pulled into the parking lot of Brandon's, a high class Ma and Pop kind of joint. It was owned by the Brandon family who were an Italian family who served authentic Italian cuisine. Brandon's was known for being a pretty romantic place during the evenings but during the day it was mostly host to high class people out for lunch or business meetings. My boss, Marcy Brandon, was sweet as they come with a tiny petite body and a huge personality. Her daughter, Alice, was pretty much the same. Alice and I normally were the only waitresses who worked the day shift. I loved Alice and she was a very close friend of Rosalie and I. She babysat for us when she could. Reed and Wyatt even called her Aunt Alice or Aunt Allie.

I donned my Brandon's apron and walked into the entryway where I saw Marcy, Alice, and the cooks and bartenders standing and talking. I quickly joined them, "Hey everybody!"

They all looked at me and Marcy smiled, "Hello Bella, its good you're here. I have to tell all of you that we are going to have some high profile guests around eleven so I expect you all to be on your a-game. I realize that you guys always do your best but we can't screw this up. This could make or break us! Now go on, get ready and we'll open at nine on the dot like always. Have a good day all!" And with that Marcy skipped out of the foyer. I looked over at Alice in surprise. She hopped over to me.

"What the heck was that about Alice?" She frowned a bit.

"The Cullen family is coming to have lunch today. Mom's clearing out the entire restaurant for them. I'm wondered that she's looking too much into all of this but she insists so nothing that I'm going to say is going to change her mind."

I groaned internally. Why the hell was the Cullen family coming here? "I will admit, when Marcy Brandon gets her mind set on something there is no changing it." I laughed a bit hesitantly. Alice saw through me in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice. Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're lying." Damn it Alice. I knew I was caught so I told her exactly what had happened between me and Rose and the Cullen boys at the club last night. Her jaw dropped with the mention of the money that he shoved into my panties. "He just dropped that much cash? With practically nothing in return?!" I nodded as I grew more and more uncomfortable. Something seemed so off but before I could think about it anymore the hostess announced that we were opening and Alice and I were shooed off to make sure that everything was ready. Before I knew it, Marcy had shooed out the normal customers and we were preparing for the Cullen's.

Alice and I were resetting some of the tables around the room when she turned to me. "Aren't you worried about them knowing who you are?"

I shoot my head, "No. I wear a wig remember? For exactly this reason; to protect my identity. I'm not concerned at all." Alice eyeballed me. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit nervous but he's not going to recognize me unless I do something ridiculous. It will be okay." I just kept repeating that in my head until I started to believe it. I was extremely nervous on the inside but on the outside I kept my cool. It was the same thing you had to do as a stripper; if you were nervous and let people see it they would take advantage of you. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the hostess, Lena, led the Cullens in. There was five of them. The three Cullen boys from last night, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and an older man and woman who I could only assume were their parents.

I quickly stepped over and passed out menus as Alice took drink orders. Before I could give them time to decide the woman stopped me. She was probably in her late forties or early fifties but she looked like she was in her thirties. She had gorgeous shoulder length light brown hair and sparkling green eyes like two of her sons. I was almost memorized by looks when she spoke, "Oh, dear, what's your name again?"

My eyes widened, people didn't ask me what my name. "Uh, Bella, ma'am." She laughed.

"Oh honey, don't call me ma'am that makes me feel old! You are absolutely gorgeous though! Can we get an appetizer of calamari? I've heard it's the best in the entire city and Chicago is a huge place!" She winked at me and I blinked. This woman changed topics quicker than Marcy Brandon and that was definitely saying something.

"Uhh, yes of course miss, I'll have that out to you as soon as possible." She gave me a blinding grin and I turned on my heel to head to the kitchen. I passed Alice as she took the bread out to them and I widened my eyes at her in greeting. She giggled and rolled her eyes back at me. I gave the order and once it was finished I brought it out to the table and I was almost shocked at what I saw.

Alice was standing there almost in tears, laughing, talking to Mrs. Cullen and Jasper Cullen. I was floored. Mr. Cullen and the other two boys looked just as surprised. They watched the conversation without actually partaking. I quietly walked over and set the calamari down. "What can I get cha guys to eat?" In that moment I felt like my world stopped. Edward Cullen froze and snapped his neck to look at me. His eyes bore into mine and his jaw tensed.

"Oh! I'm have the fettuccine alfredo dear!" That snapped me to attention and the rest of the family ordered. Finally I turned back to Edward and he stared at me for a second before quickly throwing out his order. I rushed back to the kitchen to give the order and then I slumped back against the table. I knew he recognized me now. So much for trying to protect my identity. I heard the bell ring signaling the order was up and I rushed back to the table, sat the plates down, and then went to walk away when Alice grabbed me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Mrs. Cullen was just telling me how good the Nutcracker was at the Chicago Theater! You, me, and Rosie should go check it out! I'll get Momma to watch the boys and everything!"

I looked at her awkwardly, "Alice? The Nutcracker doesn't start showing until December?"

"Yes I know!" She bounced up and down.

"It's not even October yet,"

"I know! I just figured we could make plans and set them in stone so that you can't change them!" I was kind of offended by that statement but I understood.

"I don't know Alice, I'll have to think about it." I turned back to the table to see all five patrons watching us with interest. "Oh! I'm so sorry, do any of you need anything?"

"I'd like a whiskey," I turned to see Edward Cullen smirking at me. He was literally smirking at me. Where did he get off doing that to me?! I nodded and poured the whiskey from the bar and dropped the glass off in front of him. The rest of the Cullen's meal went without a hitch and once they started getting up to leave I just let out a sigh of relief. I walked to the bathrooms. They were tucked in a little alcove and practically shut off from the rest of the restaurant. As I was getting ready to walk in the ladies room an arm grabbed me and pulled me against the wall.

"Damn it, why the fuck do I keep getting grabbed! I'm not a rag doll!" I glared up to my assailant to see that it was Edward Cullen himself. "What the fuck do you want?!" I was pissed.

He chuckled and it sent a shiver down my spine that I ignored. "I figured that this would be the only way that you would talk to me Bella. Or should I say Roxy?" He chuckled again. I squirmed against his grip.

"It's Bella you fucker and you're probably right but a polite gentleman would get the fucking hint and leave the lady alone." I retaliated.

"Well, a lady probably would cuss every other word so I guess we're even." He smirked. "But I want to have dinner with you Bella."

My mouth dropped before I got my bearings, "Well I don't want to have dinner with you Mr. Cullen so fuck off." I wiggled out of his hold and heard him laugh again as I entered the bathroom.

Then I heard him through the door, "We'll see about that won't we Bella."

I collapsed against the counter almost in tears.

What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm pretty shocked on how much traffic, reviews, favorites, and follows that this story has already gotten! Hopefully we can keep it up! Thank you to every one who reviewed! I'm not a fan of long author notes so I'll keep all of these short. I hope you enjoyed chapter two and I'll push to finish chapter three! **

**Reviews are my motivation to finish the next chapter faster! **

**Thanks,**

**Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a daze the rest of the day. I was in a daze when I finished working. I was in a daze when I picked up Rose. I was in a daze when I picked up Reed and Wyatt. I was in a daze when I did my daily run and work out and I was in a daze when Rose and I walked into the club. The club opened at noon so there were already girls working and girls who were getting dressed to leave. I took my seat at my mirror and started to do my makeup.

"I'm going to have to redo my spray tan soon, what about you Bella?" Rose asked but I was in my own world and just muttered a 'huh?' Then she snapped. "Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell has gotten into you?!" That did it, I practically fell apart and told her about what happened at Brandon's. By the end of it I was shaking and hugging her tightly. She played with my hair until I calmed down. "Bella, you just need to hold it together and we can talk about it more later babe. You know I'm always here for you right?"

I nodded, "Thanks Rosie. I just needed someone to talk too. It's so overwhelming. I don't even know what he wants!" Before she could answer me Garrett busted in the room and told us all to hurry up because it was a full house tonight. The thought excited me. Rosalie and I were actually on the stage tonight and hopefully with a full house we can make a lot of cash tonight.

I dressed in a pair of hot pink underwear and a white oxford shirt and a short black pencil skirt. I touched up my makeup and Rose and I hit the stage. We danced all night long but I loved to dance and I lost myself in the movements. I hear men and even women cheering me on as I lost the shirt and the skirt; leaving me only in my black pumps and undies. I guess I was comfortable on my pedestal. I wasn't ready for anything to change.

Before I knew it, Rose was driving us home to our boys. I paid Angela, we tucked the boys in, and crawled into bed.

The morning was like every other morning. I ate breakfast, took the boys to school, took Rose to school, and went to work. Work was like every other day, with the exception of the Cullen's visit, and everything was going perfectly. Until it wasn't. I only had about an hour left on my shift when the devil himself walked in. I heard him before I saw him. He requested to be put in my section. Lena complied and the three Cullen brothers were seated at a booth in the corner. I heard Jasper say something about wanting to be in Alice's section. I couldn't help to agree with him.

I made myself appear happy when I approached, "How can I help you boys?"

Emmett actually spoke up, "So are you really that girl from Legs? The blonde?" He at least had the dignity to be kind of quiet about it.

I almost broke my pencil on the pad of paper. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. I am the blonde who works at Legs and whose name is Roxy. Would you like to know anything else about my private life?" I was having such a good day.

He looked embarrassed, "Sorry babe, I just wondered if you knew the red headed girl at the club? She was gorgeous and amazing. I'd love to take her out sometime if you could pass along the message."

I clenched my jaw, "What do you two not get?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward and Emmett. "Strippers change their names, hair colors, skin color, and everything so that they can be anonymous. We don't get involved with patrons anyways. Plus, beyond that, you three are the Cullen boys. You are a part of a family that 'supposedly' runs Chicago. You are 'supposedly' a Russian mafia family. Even if, like I believe, that none of that is true, you could have hundreds of other girls that you didn't meet in a strip club. How would you tell your mother? I can sure as hell tell you that neither one of us is an easy or cheap or free whore. Stripping is not gonna be what I'm doing for the rest of my life. It's a short necessary step to the rest of my life. To the rest of Rose's life too."

"Bella, neither one of us said any of those things about you," Edward leaned forward, clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the oak tabletop.

"Mr. Cullen that doesn't matter. You know that I'm a stripper! I get propositioned on the daily but I have things that are more important in life than becoming a booty call or a friend with benefits. Hell, I'm not really in the position to have a boyfriend. It's just how it is. So I'm sorry if you thought that things could or would be different but they can't and they won't. Now what would you like to drink?" I felt surprisingly calm after my rant. I got their drink orders and meal orders. I brought out the drinks and the food and I left them too it. I timed out before the trio was finished and picked up Wyatt, Reed, and Rose and I headed home.

"Mommy, mommy!" Reed jumped up and down once we got inside, "Lemme show you my report card!" I was shocked, I had forgotten that report cards were coming out today. I was kind of ashamed of myself when Reed thrust the paper into my hands, "I got all A's Mommy! I got all A's!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you Reed! That's fantastic!" I looked over to see Wyatt doing the same to Rose. I really was so proud of our boys. I also felt so sad. We rarely got to actually see the boys let alone spend any time with them. "What should we do for you smart guys?!" I asked them. I knew that they had already talked about this because they glanced at each other.

Then they yelled, "We want to go to the zoo! I laughed and we all got ready for the evening. I heard Reed coughing pretty hard but he said he felt fine so I let it go for the night. Tonight Alice had come to watch the babes and all three of them were bouncing off that walls. Sure, they loved Angela but she just wasn't Aunt Alice.

The night at the club was good and Rose and I came home with a good bit of cash along with our actually paychecks. I was glad that it was Friday. Rose, Wyatt, and Reed would spend the morning together while I went to work in the morning and I would be home by two. Plus, the club didn't open until eight on Saturdays. It would be nice to relax for a while. Sleep came easily and I didn't even think about the prick who kept harassing me until the next day. I was just floating around the restaurant when I walked to the table of one and looked up to see Edward Cullen watching me. I looked around for his partners in crime.

"I'm all by my lonesome today sweetheart," He winked at me. I grimaced.

"Do you know how to take a hint?"

"Who says that I need to do anything? Maybe I'm just here to, I don't know, eat?" He smirked at me.

I huffed, "Fine? Want a whiskey then?" He nodded and I set the glass down in front of him, "You know, most people don't drink before noon."

He looked at me over his glass, "I'm not most people though." Then he took a drink and ordered. I put the order in and attended to the other customers. I went back to check on him he looked at me like he was looking through me. It made me nervous but I stood my ground as always. "You know Bella, despite what you think, I'm a man who practically has the world at his hands. I could give you anything you could ever even think about wanting. I've never had a girl who is so against me. What did I do to you?" I looked him in the eye and I almost thought that I saw something there, hurt, maybe?

"Mr. Cullen, I never said you did anything wrong but I've got my life figured out and right now there aren't any men a part of it. I respect you. However, it doesn't seem that you respect me. I'm a strong woman who is making her way through life. Yes, I'm a waitress and yes I'm a stripper. That doesn't mean I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you. I things in my life that take priority and Mr. Cullen, you are not one of them. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

He sighed, "I understand Bella." He stopped and pulled his wallet out. I thought he was just grabbing the money to pay the bill but instead he pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back of it. "This card has my work, work-cell, and now my cell phone number. If you ever change your mind or something happens I'm just a phone call away. Don't hesitate." He gave me a tight-lipped smile and handed me a wad of cash. "Keep the change." With that, he winked and walked away. I was absolutely stunned. I looked at the card and thought about throwing it away but something told me to keep it.

I got off work and got home to see Reed laying on the couch with a bucket in front of him. He had a rag on his head. "Reed, baby, what's wrong?"

He groaned, "I don't feel good Mommy." He coughed deeply and I wanted to hit myself for not taking him to the doctor when he started coughing. I walked over and Reed pulled his shirt off and I gasped. He had bruises where I had picked him up yesterday. Then I also noticed his belly was slightly swollen.

"Rose!" I yelled and she walked in.

"He threw up some this morning but he hasn't for a while." She got around to the front of the couch and he covered her mouth, "Why is he bruised like that?" I felt the world practically falling down on my shoulders. I shook my head.

"I don't know but I'm going to take him to the clinic, come on baby. Wyatt will you grab Reed some clothes?" I heard Wyatt in their room and he quickly brought me a red t-shirt and a pair of red sweat pants. I helped Reed change and I picked him up and hoisted him onto my hip. "Either I'm getting stronger or you've lost some weight baby boy." I frowned and headed out to the free clinic down the block. I told Rose that I could do this on my own so she could spend some time with Wyatt.

We made it to the clinic and I set Reed down in one of the chairs. I went to the receptionist to get the papers to sign and to check in. Quietly, while Reed rested his head on my shoulder, I filled out the medical history forms. I froze when I saw the page on father's medical history. I blinked away some tears and just skipped it. I turned the forms back in and we waited about a half hour before we were called in.

"Hi Reed! How are you today?" The nurse was too chipper for my tastes but I understood. Reed just groaned and hid behind my leg. She laughed, "We need you to stand on this scale so I can get your height and weight." He did as he was told and she measured him, "Forty-four inches and forty-one pounds."

"Wait, did you say forty-one pounds?" She nodded. I was just kidding about Reed losing weight but he had lost around nine pounds. She led us into the examination room and Reed made me sit on the table with him in my lap. A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He was tall with tan skin, black hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. I was kind of floored. He was younger but most of the doctors who worked at this clinic were older.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Black." He smiled at me and shook my hand and then he smiled at Reed and shook his hand. Reed was shy but he smiled back. "What seems to be the problem today?" He was looking over the information that I had provided as I told him Reed's symptoms. After I finished he asked Reed if there was anything else.

"Well," Reed's scratchy voice bothered me, "My head has been hurting and I've been really, really sleepy. Like, I don't even wanta play with Wyatt!" He exclaimed. I laughed a bit and so did Dr. Black.

"Well Reed, let's got you healthy again so you can play with Wyatt again." Dr. Black had a nurse come in and asked me to step out into the hall. I squeezed Reed's knee and followed the doctor.

"What do think is wrong Dr.?" I was worried. I have never been asked to step out into the hall before.

"Well, we can run the strep test and everything but I think we need to draw some blood and do some tests. Then maybe we can get down to the problem. Do you think Reed will cooperate?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm with him, he shouldn't have a problem with it." I answered and we went back into the room and a nurse brought in all the equipment to draw his blood. Reed was nervous but he sat in my lap and I talked him through the entire process. Afterwards, Dr. Black gave me some antibiotics so Reed could feel better and told me that he would call me when he got the results back. I thanked him and all the nurses before picking up Reed and putting him on my back. We made our way home when I realized that it was nearing six o'clock. I sighed.

"I'm sorry mommy," I heard Reed say behind me.

"Baby, why are you sorry?" I was concerned.

"Because! You had the whole afternoon to relax and you had to take me to the doctor because I got sick! I shouldn't have gotten sick!" I almost laughed.

"Reed, you can't control whether you're sick or not! And I'm your mommy, it my job for you to be the most important thing in my life. You're it baby. I love you." We were going up the stairs to our third floor apartment.

"Really mommy?" He asked quietly.

"Yes baby! Now you need to go in and get some sleep you hear me?" He nodded and I set him down before opening the door. Rose and Wyatt were curled up on the couch watching the movie Cars and Reed just hoped up and joined them. Rose smiled at me before seeing my expression. She got off the couch and followed me to our bedroom. I gave her a rundown of what Dr. Black had said and her mouth set in a firm line.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Rose spoke almost to herself.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

**Thank you! All of you! The response to this story has been great. I hope that it gets better every chapter! I also hope that none of you see what's coming. Thank you again for all your support! **

**Reviews give me motivation!**

**Love you all!**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed by like any other. I didn't see any of the Cullen boys and I couldn't help but be relieved. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the card that Edward Cullen had given me. I wasn't even sure why. Then, everything changed.

My world stopped on October 2, 2013.

All four of us had just gotten back to the apartment. Reed and Wyatt wanted to watch a movie so we all sat down on the beaten up, blue couch. I looked down two my two boys and smiled. Reed's brown hair was almost identical in color to mine. It also had the prettiest curl to it. Wyatt's hair was blonde but a slightly darker shade than his Rose's. They both looked up at me with matching blue eyes and facial features. The pair could easily pass for brothers.

_They could even be brothers._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing in the kitchen. I quickly got up and answered it.

"Ms. Swan?" A deep voice asked,

"Yes?" I answered.

"This is Dr. Black at the clinic. We just got Reed's test results in and I was wondering if you could come down to the clinic so we could review them?" The doctor sounded confident but he also sounded very tired. I wonder if he's been working too many hours at the clinic?

"Sure, it you aren't busy I could probably pop in there in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great. Just tell the receptionist who you are and she'll get you in to talk to me."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Black."

He answered with, "You're welcome Ms. Swan." And the line went dead.

I changed out of my Brandon's uniform and said bye to the boys. I turned to Rose and she looked grim.

I laughed, "What Rosie Posie?"

"Bella, doctors don't normally make a big deal out of people coming to get test results and they especially don't give them to you themselves." She replied and I just shrugged it off.

"He seems really young, maybe he has to do things like this?" I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, "Be back in a bit!"

I made it to the clinic at almost exactly the time I had said I would be there. I told the lady at the desk everything that Dr. Black had told me too and I was quickly taken to a comfortable little office. They was a large cherry desk and a cushy chair behind it. I couldn't complain though either. The chair I was sitting in was especially comfortable and a thousand times better than the chairs in the waiting room. Dr. Black and another woman came into the room. I stood.

"Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Carmen Denali, she is going to help me give you the results. Dr. Denali was a pretty woman with high cheekbones and pretty hazel eyes. Her dark brown hair was pinned up and she looked sincere.

I smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." We all sat. Dr. Denali sat next to me and Dr. Black sat in the big cushy chair behind the table. I was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Bella, I'm sure you know that we took Reed's blood samples the other day and sent them to an amazing lab to get them tested." I nodded slowly. "Well, I was thinking that Reed might he anemic or something like that."

"But he isn't. He's got something serious doesn't me." I slumped in my seat. They sat silently for way too long and I got pissed. "Well? Just tell me already. It's now or never."

Carmen answered me gently, "The blood results showed that Reed has an extremely high number of cancer cells in his body."

"My baby has cancer?" I was completely numb. My baby boy has cancer. Carmen nodded grimly. "What kind of cancer?" I wanted the facts.

"We can't tell you that. The blood test we did was very generalized. The clinic just doesn't have the ability to give you the answers you need. You'll have to go to the Children's Memorial Hospital or Lurie's Hospital. I can get Reed an appointment with a great doctor at either of them." Dr. Black interjected.

I nodded dumbly. "Set up the appointment as soon as possible please." He nodded made a call and got it set up for tomorrow. I ended up making my way out of the clinic and back to the apartment. I put on a brave face and got ready and left with Rose but I broke down in the car.

"Rose, Reed's go cancer." I told her. She almost hit the brake.

"What?! What kind of cancer?" She was just as shocked as I was.

I shook my head, "I don't know Rose. He has an appointment with a specialist tomorrow at Children's Memorial." I groaned, "Rose, how am I going to tell him?" I started crying. "Rose I can't lose him. He's my baby. I can't lose him." I cried for what felt like forever when I noticed that the car was parked in Legs parking lot and Rosalie was holding me. I dried my tears and we got out.

"Bella, I'm sure Garrett can get you the night off. He of all people would understand."

"Rose, I need this money. Now more than ever. I'll talk to Garrett about it but I'm not going to not come to work anymore. My boy needs me. Oh God, how am I going to tell him?" I almost broke down again but I pushed through. We made it through the night when Garrett came up to me.

"Bella is everything alright? You weren't on your game tonight." He looked concerned. I wondered if Rose had said anything to him.

"Reed's been sick here lately and they did some blood tests on him." I took a deep breath and he nodded for me to continue. "Garrett, Reed's got cancer."

Garrett rubbed his hands all over his face, "Do you have an appointment with a specialist yet?" I nodded, "Good, the sooner you get in the better. I remember when Kaylee," he choked up saying her name, "Was going through all of this. We just didn't work fast enough and Kaylee didn't let on how sick she really had been. I wish I could go back and change so much." A single tear made its way down Garrett's cheek and he made no move to wipe it off. "Not a day goes by when I don't miss her with every bit of my heart. But your Reed, now he's a strong little man. He won't let this disease bring him down." He hugged me tightly and we both cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought his around his waist and we both kept sobbing. Eventually, there were no tears left and we let each other go. He kissed my cheek and told me to say home tomorrow night. I was so lucky that he actually understood.

The next day went by in a blur and before I knew it, Reed and I were waiting in an examination room.

"Mommy, what's wrong with me?" Reed asked in a small voice. I could tell he was extremely scared about all of this.

I tried to calm him, "Baby, I told you, they did some tests and they think you might be very sick but we don't know yet. It's going to be okay Reed. I promise." I hoped in my heart that I could keep my promise.

I was surprised when the door opened and Angela and an older woman stepped into the room.

"Angela!" Reed jumped off of the table and into her arms. She and the other woman just laughed.

"Hey Reed Bear. You wanna come with me so we can do some cool tests?" I remembered that Angela was a doing her clinicals to become an RN. I was just surprised that she happened to be doing them here. The older woman stopped me from following.

"I'm Dr. Cope. If everything goes wrong I'll be your son's primary care physician." I had to kind of laugh at the statement. We talked so more and then we waited for Angela to bring Reed back. They did several tests and we were just waiting for the results. Then a man came in and gave Dr. Cope a file. She looked through it and sighed. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Well Reed, it looks like you are sick." Reed looked scared. I held him close. "You have been diagnosed with a type of cancer called Neuroblastoma. It means that there is a tumor growing in your body. You are going to be alright. We are just going to have to do certain things to make you get better, okay?" Reed nodded slowly and Dr. Cope motioned me outside while I left Reed with Angela.

"Dr. Cope what is Neuroblastoma?" She sighed.

"It is an extremely rare cancer that occurs when neuroblasts grow and divide uncontrollably instead of developing into nerve cells. Reed is an interesting case because this is normally an infant type cancer. At the latest it's diagnosed before the age of five. Reed is in stage three so all hope is not lost yet. You need to keep your chin up and make sure he keeps his up as well. He is an absolutely fantastic kid. We are going to fight this to the end." Then she hugged me.

I was teary eyed, "Thank you Dr. Cope."

She nodded but then looked weary again, "Bella, there is also the issue of paying for all this." She said slowly. I froze. "There is a fantastic benefactor that pays half on all children who need medical treatment and procedures but that's only half."

I nodded, "How much are we talking about Doctor?"

"Well, a single treatment will cost around $4,000 discounted."

"How many treatments do you think he will need Dr. Cope?" I asked.

"At least ten, probably more than that Bella. He has a tumor in his abdomen and surgery to remove it will probably cost around $10,000." I teared up some at her response.

"I'll get the money Doc." I said with determination. "I will get the money." I got Reed and we made our way home. He was very quiet and I couldn't blame him. He barely understood what cancer was let alone why it had to happen to him. A tear slid down my face. I wiped it away before Reed could see it. When we got back to the apartment Alice was there and Rose had already left. She could see the look on my face and she took the boys to the ice cream parlor that as down the street.

When they were well enough away I lost it. I screamed. I cried, I kicked stuff. I punched stuff. I threw stuff. I pulled out my hair. I stomped my feet. I fell to the floor. I laid there and cried. I did everything that I could think of to make myself feel better and none of it actually did.

I was broken. I was lost. I hated myself. I hated fate. I hated my parents. I hate the fucker who had got me pregnant in the first damn place. The tears couldn't come fast enough and I couldn't breathe enough. It felt like I had asthma and no one would give me my inhaler.

Reed Nicholas Swan was my life. The only reason I was still alive today is because that little boy had given me everything that I ever needed. He loved me unconditionally. He was my oxygen. He gave me the will to live. Everything I did, I did so that I could give him the most amazing life ever. He was my sunshine and my skies were gray when he wasn't there. I could not lose him. I remembered the hell I went through with potty-training, and walking, and reading, and talking, and everything! It was all worth it then and it is all worth it now. I would do absolutely anything for that boy. I would become a prostitute just so that he could grow up and be everything he was supposed to be.

I dusted myself off and started cleaning stuff up. I was almost finished when I noticed a little rectangular card sitting on the floor. I sighed and realized what I had to do. I grabbed the phone off the table and called the number. A deep, rough voice answered me.

Then I replied, "Mr. Cullen? I need your help."

* * *

**This chapter is shorter but I think it's a nice bridge into the rest of the story. It was definitely a tear-jerker for me to write it. I hope it's emotional to you guys as well. How would you guys feel as Bella? Or even as Reed? Let me know! If any of you have any ideas or anything just tell me in a review or PM. I'm always open to ideas. I also what ya'll to be real with me. If you don't like something? Tell me. I can't guarantee that I'll change it but I might look deeper into it to see what's going "wrong" with it. I only posted BMA yesterday and I've already got more than 1,000 hits. I can't thank all of you enough. My writing has evolved a lot in a short period of time and I'm glad it's be received well.**

**Don't expect another chapter tonight but you never know!**

**XOXO**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way into the classy, little, coffee shop. It didn't look like a coffee shop though. I was extremely high class. It was like coffee for the rich. I didn't feel like I belonged there.

To be honest, I really didn't.

I looked around the room and my eyes focused in on a lone figure sitting in the corner. The place was buzzing everywhere. There were people everywhere but they just seemed to avoid the elusive Mr. Cullen. Did he intimidate them? I know he sure as hell intimidated me. I rolled my shoulders back and held my head up high. I was trying to look confident but I'm pretty sure I looked more like a girl with a broken back. Finally, I built up the courage to make my way over to the table and sit down.

Mr. Cullen was typing away at his laptop when he heard the chair move. He looked up and smirked at me before turning back to the keys. "You know, I don't bite." He chuckled.

I was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You didn't have to spend ten minutes standing in the middle of the room trying to get the confidence to come sit with me. I don't bite." He looked up at me and something flashed in his eyes. "Hard at least." Those three words sent a shiver down my spine. He finished his typing before closing the laptop and looking up at me. "Now, what exactly are you in trouble with Bella?" His look seemed turn almost protective. I shook it off.

"I'm not in trouble but I do need help." I answered.

"I'm guessing the help you need is monetary, am I correct?" He raised an eyebrow.

I frowned and looked down, "Yes."

"And what exactly would you do for this money." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the small table. I leaned in a bit towards him.

"Anything." I bit out in a breathy voice. He obviously got the double meaning because his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Bella, do you do drugs?" He was staring at me intently.

"Uh, no sir? What does that have to do-"

He cut me off, "Are you in legal trouble?"

"No? Why would-"

He cut me off again, "Bella, you've struck me as an extremely proud woman. Someone who it would take something huge to ask anyone for help. Then, we both know you implied that you would fuck me for money." He almost laughed, "We both know how many times you've said that you aren't free, cheap, or easy. So, the only things I can think of are that you need to pay off a dealer or you need a lawyer."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I had been hoping that I didn't have to tell him. This might change his mind about everything. "My son," I teared up a bit, "well, my son has cancer, and well, you know where I work, money isn't always steady and there's a free clinic close to where I live. I've never needed insurance since I've got to Chicago." The tears were falling freely now. "I'd do anything for my baby. I won't let pride get in the way of getting him the help he needs." I looked him straight in the eye. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I'd do anything."

He looked deep in thought before he brought both of his hands to my face and gently wiped the tears away. "Bella, I'm not the kind of guy that pays a girl to have sex with him." I looked down and tried to will the tears away again. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "I'm also not the kind of guy who would let a little boy, with an absolutely fantastic mother, die. Even if his mother was fantastic I wouldn't do that. What do you need me to do?"

Did I hear that right? Was Edward Cullen actually going to help me?

"Wha-what? You will?" I stuttered.

He flashed a grin, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." He laughed and I couldn't help it, I jumped out of seat and hugged him tightly. I started crying again, but with tears of joy instead of sadness, and he pulled me down into his lap and just held me. I gripped the front of his shirt and he was probably choking a bit but he didn't say anything. He just let me cling to him and cry. I just couldn't believe that he was going to help me save Reed. Eventually I quick sobbing and I pulled back slowly to see his face.

"I'm so so sorry Mr. Cullen!" I tried to stand up but his hands on my hips held me in place.

"Bella," He groaned, "Please quit calling me Mr. Cullen, that's my father. Please call me Edward." I laughed and noticed that he smelt fantastic. I almost leaned in and smelt his shirt but that would be very wrong.

I looked back up to him, "You know I can't let you help without me repaying you right?" He frowned and shook his head.

"It's on the house Bella. Don't worry about it." I groaned.

"No Edward, it's not, 'on the house,' I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay you. You don't even understand what this means for me." I got off his lap and sat back down in his chair.

"Okay, have dinner with me." I laughed and turned back to look at him to notice that he looked serious.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Bella, I'm dead serious." My jaw dropped. I shook my head.

"For one, I have a son. For two, I'm a stripper and for three, dinner does not constitute the kind of money that I'll need to pay Reed's medical bills. I just can't do that." I frowned deeply. I couldn't and wouldn't do this.

"I don't see what you being a stripper or having a son has anything to do with this. How about we discuss this agreement over dinner." He spoke as he quickly packed his stuff up.

"Edward, I'm not sure that that's going to work out-" he cut me off by abruptly standing up.

"I'll call you later with a time. I've got some stuff I have to do." He kissed my cheek, "Have a fantastic afternoon Bella.

I watched his back as he strode out of the coffee shop rather quickly. Though, I did have enough time to check out his great ass. Then it hit me.

I think he just planned that.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and quickly left the café. I felt like a complete idiot. I decided to take the long way home so that I could sort out my thoughts. I never would have thought in a million years that I would have coffee with a guy like Edward Cullen. He is extremely intelligent that is for sure. I could also almost bet that he is strong and has an amazing body under all those Armani suits. Along with that he is clearly extremely wealthy and has a bit of a sweet spot for sick kids.

Or for me, I wasn't sure.

But then again, maybe he always picks up his women in strip clubs. Wines and dines them, showers them with gifts, with affection, and then hangs them out to dry. But is it really fair for me to judge him without knowing? Besides, the man was willing to loan me the money to get my only child the medical care that he needs. I couldn't be anything but grateful for that.

I decided to detour through the park. It was a gorgeous October afternoon and all the leaves were changing. There was still plenty of green leaves but there were lots of yellows, reds, and oranges too. Fall was definitely my favorite season of the year. It also brought up a ton of thoughts that I never wanted to have. The air was cold and it made me think of winter. The boy's birthdays were next month. Just the thought brought a tear to my eye. They were both turning seven.

My eyes welled up. This isn't how I ever imagined my life. This isn't how Rose imagined her life either. I know it was a saving grace that we had each other but that didn't make our lives any easier. At fifteen, Rose wanted to be a model, actress, dancer, and the first woman president. At fifteen, I wanted to be a pediatrician. I still want too.

I wouldn't give up Reed or Wyatt for anything in the world but sometimes I couldn't help but imagine how things could have turned out differently.

* * *

At fifteen, Rosalie and I had everything that I thought we would ever need. She was tall, blonde, and gorgeous. I was pretty, smart, and had an easy shot to get into an ivy league for pre-med. Rose was even modeling some. She was a budding socialite who everyone either loved or wanted to be. I was the girl that everyone knew would be successful and a trophy-wife one day. Rose and I had been best friends since we were in Kindergarten. We grew up in a small town called Forks in Washington.

Rosie practically lived with my parents and I all through high school. It was okay, though, because my parents loved Rose as much as they loved me. Rose is the daughter of a CEO of a fortune five hundred company so her parent's just weren't around much. My father is the chief of police for Forks and my mother was a painter. In the time since I've left home my parents have divorced and the last I heard my mother was dating a minor league baseball player.

It was February of Rosalie and I's sophomore year. We headed to the party that night without knowing that it was going to change the rest of our lives. We had left home with loose jeans and hoodies to pass the inspection of our parents but we took those off to show our revealing outfits and belly button rings. It cold outside, but on the inside of the house it was hot. There were people everywhere. Some were drinking, some were playing games, some were dancing and grinding on each other, and some were practically having sex. It was what we thought was cool.

Rosalie was gorgeous and she had an equally gorgeous boyfriend. His name was Royce King the second. He was tall, tan, and handsome. Everything any girl wanted in a boyfriend. He was also a senator's son. He had looks, connections, power, and money. He swept Rose off her feet easily. I wish I had known then what I know now. He also had a friend named Alec who was adorable and likeable. We naturally gravitated to each other because of Rose and Royce. We were like the power couple of Forks High School.

And we liked it.

We had just gotten to the party when Royce and Alec showed up with some more of their friends. Everything was going great. Rose and I were a bit buzzed but completely in control of ourselves. Everything was going perfect until Royce tried to get Rose to go upstairs with him. Rose wasn't stupid and Royce had been pressuring her to have sex. Rose wanted to wait until she was sixteen and they had been together for at least six months. I told Royce to back off and Rosie and I headed to the bathroom.

We left our drinks on the table.

When we came back Alec and Royce were still standing there and they looking guilty. I didn't pay any mind to it and I took a big swig of my mountain dew and vodka and wrapped my arm around Alec's waist and kissed his cheek. Rose did almost the same thing and we just chatted. I started to feel really, really, drunk. I could barely stand and my words were so slurred that I doubt anyone could understand me.

The next thing I remember is Alec, Royce, and a few more of their friends were leading me and Rose out behind the house; into a wooded area away from everybody else. Something was wrong. So very wrong. I grabbed Rose's hand and tried to run back to the house but I tripped and we both hit the ground.

After that I don't remember much beyond different hands taking my pants down my legs and ripping my underwear. I don't even remember the pain from having my hymen broken. I just woke up next to Rose the next morning in the woods alone. There was a bit of blood on the ground from both of us. We were so ashamed that we rushed back to my house and took showers. We lied to my parents and said we just fell asleep at another friend's house. They bought it.

Two months later, Rose and I had decided that we wanted to get checked to make sure that we didn't have any STD's. We got a hell of a shock when the doctor told us that we were both pregnant.

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized that I had walked all the way back to the apartment. When I opened the door I was jumped on. I looked down to Reed smiling up at me. I hugged him tightly and swung him around a bit. All the ideas I had about wishing that things had happened differently disappeared. This little boy saved my life and I would give my life for him in a heartbeat. He was my biggest blessing. More tears ran down my cheeks when he kissed my cheek.

"Hey Reed Bear," I sniffed the air, "What's that wonderful smell?" He grinned.

"Aunt Rosie, Wyatt, and me are making spaghettis and meatballs!" I laughed at his lisp. He grinned again and I looked at the gap in his front teeth. He lost a tooth a couple weeks ago and the new one was still growing in. I carried Reed towards the kitchen and saw Rosie and Wyatt throwing pieces of spaghetti on the wall to see if it was done. Reed ran over to "help" them and I just stood there and watched. Rose and I had the night off and I knew that this would be one of the last calm days we would have for a long time. I reveled in it.

But I had no idea what was really in store for the four of us.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, thank you all so much! I posted this story on Wednesday and it's already got over 3,000 views and almost 100 follows. I seriously cannot thank ya'll enough. I'm thinking about starting another story and updating it along with this one. I like to multi-task and have a couple different tasks going on at once. Once again, if you guys have any ideas or anything, just let me know. I'll work with it. I hope this is a shocking turn of events for you guys and I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Love and Hugs!**

**Kate**

**p.s. I'll try and keep ya'll updated as much as possible with any other stories I might do as well as keep updating this as much as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

"He wants what?!" Rose yelled at me on the drive back home from Legs. I groaned and shook my head. I knew she would react like this.

"He asked me to go to dinner with him." Then I rolled my eyes. "Before he practically sprinted from the table and told me he'd call and set up plans later."

Rosalie huffed. "I don't know what he's playing at? You're a stripper. Hell, he doesn't even know that you're not with anyone! He does know that you have a sick kid though." She frowned. "But, at the same time, maybe he's just being a really good guy. I can't hate anything about the guy if he is going to do all this for Reed." He face got hard again. "But I can hate his idiot brother."

"Uhh, wait, what?" I asked kind of curious about the topic change.

"Emmett fucking Cullen showed up tonight and paid for a private dance. Then he slipped a couple hundreds and his business card into my bra." She started shaking with anger. "I'm not a fucking booty call Bella! I'm not! I'm a stripper not some cheap, fifty-cent prostitute! Do I look like a fifty-cent prostitute?! Do I Bella?" I shrank back into my seat to avoid her screaming but it also made me want to laugh.

"Rosie, you are gorgeous. No, you do not look like a fifty cent prostitute. But he certainly gave you move than a fifty cent tip." I parked in the lot behind the apartment building that we lived in.

"Yeah, well, I'm seriously not sure what these guys are playing at. Yes, we are gorgeous. Yes, we can dance like nobody's business. It doesn't make sense though. From what I've read, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Cullen have each spent some time as 'Chicago's Most Eligible Bachelor,' I mean, it's like this big ol' dream." I could tell that Rose was getting teary eyed. "We are single moms who are living together in a slightly shady part of Chicago. We have a couple friends who will watch our boys for practically nothing so that you can have two jobs and so that I can go to school. I mean hell Bella! We were fucking raped by our boyfriends and their friends!" I grimaced. I could feel the tears build in my eyes and I could hear them in her voice.

"We have six-year-old sons who are turning seven next month. They are practically identical. One day, if it hasn't happened already, they are going to see that. Hell! Reed's got cancer! He's got fucking cancer! Why can't life be fair for just this once?!" She was full on crying now. "We had to deal with the burden of being raped. Then we had to deal with becoming pregnant and being looked at as stupid whores. We couldn't tell anyone what happened because no one would have believed us. My parents didn't believe us and neither did yours. Royce and Alec were fucking saints to everyone else. The only person who did was your grandmother. I thought that things were starting to look up when we got to move to Chicago and stay with her. We had decent jobs and a roof over our heads. Then she got sick. I just don't understand why everything good that has happened to us since the rape has turned out sour?!

"I mean," Rosalie had stopped crying. I looked over to her to see her softened expression. "I love Wyatt. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But sometimes, sometimes I just wish that it didn't turn out this way. I wanted to go to prom and graduation and college like a normal girl. I wanted to move to L.A. or New York and launch my modeling career. I didn't want to have to give up ballet lessons to afford food for my newborn baby. I didn't ask for this hand in life. I just, got it shoved in my fucking face. In our fucking faces." Rose turned and grabbed me and held me tightly. "I love you so much Bella. We've done this all on our own. We can do this."

I had a feeling she was speaking to herself more than to me but I responded anyways. "Rosie. I love you. I love Reed and I love Wyatt. You are my family! Sure, this hand we've been dealt is shit but I know that it can't be shit forever. Maybe one day, you'll get your shot at modeling again. Maybe I'll get out on a stage again. Who knows? I just know that Reed is going to be okay and I will do anything to make sure of it. I can't lose my baby boy." I was sobbing. "Even if Edward just wants to get in my pants I'd let him to have the money to take care of Reed."

Rose nodded at me. The boys getting everything that they need was our number one priority in life. We would do anything to get it. There was no judgment in her eyes. Besides, it's something that we had done before.

I opened the door, "Let's go up and relieve Angela so that she can go to bed. I'm sure she's exhausted with all this studying she's been doing." She nodded and we went upstairs, paid Angela, checked on the boys, and crawled into bed together. Sometimes, we would just snuggle together. Rose and I weren't just friends. We were sisters, blood be damned. She has done more for me than anyone else in my entire life. We had depended on each other for as long as I can remember.

Pretty soon the dreams took me away.

A few days later I stood in front of the full length mirror that Rose and I had in our bedroom. I had borrowed a dress from Angela who was roughly my size. The dress was gorgeous. It was the epitome of a little black dress. I was black, was snuck and fell just past my ass and had three-quarter length sleeves that were lacy. I had done my make up to look very natural with the exception of my ruby red lips that matched the red stilettos that Alice had let me borrow. Rose curled my hair and I did some last minute touch ups.

"Where is he taking you?" Angela looked up from the piece of pizza she was eating to look at Rose.

"Who is he?" Angela asked me.

"Well," I sighed. "He won't tell me where he is taking me yet. He insisted on picking me up. I'm actually really, really nervous." I could feel my knees shaking.

"Ahh. Well at least he's sort of being a gentleman." Rose snorted out.

"Who is he?!" Angela whined.

"Oh, uhh his name is Edward." I was pretty hesitant to tell Angela about everything.

"Oh! Edward what?"

"Uhm. Cullen." Then all hell broke loose.

"You're going on a date with the Edward Cullen?! Like, Chicago's Most Eligible Bachelor, Edward Cullen?!" She squealed and Rose and I covered our ears. Reed and Wyatt came running out of their bedrooms to see what was going on.

Angela quieted down and calmed the boys in turn then Reed turned to me, "Mommy, you look really, really, really, really, really, pretty." He showed me his grin which was missing a front tooth. I giggled. This boy always knew how to make me feel better. That is, until I could see the fading bruises on his neck and upper shoulders. I teared up some before I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Reed Bear. What about you Wyatt? You gonna come give me a hug?" Wyatt was much shyer than Reed but he jumped up and gave me a big hug. I kissed his cheek too before ruffling both boy's hair. The grinned cheekily before I saw the time and headed towards the door. "Bye all, I'll be back later." They all waved and I walked down the stairs. My phone vibrated and I saw that I had a text.

_I'm out front._

I knew instantly who that was. I had to stop and get my bearings before I continued down the stairs. Once I stepped out of the door I was floored.

There stood Edward Cullen in a pair of charcoal gray dress pants, a matching gray suit jacket, and a red dress shirt. His hair was the symbol of sex and he noticed me the instant I stepped outside. He gave me a pantie dropping smirk as he pushed off of the car he was leaning on and waited for me to make it to the curb.

"Long time no see Ms. Swan." I raised an eyebrow. He just chuckled before opening the passenger side door to a very nice looking Aston Martin. I sat in the car and put my seat belt on as he got in. He eased onto the street and the first thing I noticed was that Edward Cullen drives like a maniac.

"Well, since we're obviously in a hurry to get there, where the hell are we going?" Edward laughed. Like a really deep sexy laugh. No guy had ever turned me on just by laughing before. I was uncomfortable with the thought so I just shook it off.

"A little Russian place that I go to pretty often." He winked at me.

"Oh, well, that doesn't do much to dispel all the rumors about you being part of the mob." I laughed to diffuse some of the tension but it seemed that my comment just made him grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Now, now Ms. Swan. What exactly do these rumors you've been hearing about me say?" He sounded like he was forcing his cool façade but I just ignored it.

"Oh, some girls at the club just had this crazy notion that you and your brothers and your parents are a part of the Russian mob that controls Chicago." I laughed. "The idea is absolutely ridiculous though. You are all old money and great business people. There hasn't been a mob around since the sixties." Edward chuckled at me.

"You never know Bella. Things aren't always as they seem." I looked at him in interest but didn't say anything more until we parked in a lot behind what I assumed was the restaurant. We walked leisurely to the entrance and a man saw as we walked up and met us at the door. He was tall but shorter than Edward. He had well-kept black hair and pretty blue eyes that reminded me of Emmett and Carlisle Cullen's. He man-hugged Edward before hugging me. I was shocked to say the least but I gently patted him on the back. He talked animatedly to Edward in what I can only assume was Russian as he led us to the back of the bistro. I noticed that as we walked by people who were eating got quiet and just stared. It was rather unnerving.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Edward speaking back to the man in Russian. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop a bit. It was one of the sexiest things that I have ever heard. I quickly distracted myself with people watching after we sat down in a lovely booth. I looked around the place. It was dimly lit with dark red, almost burgundy, walls and classy old style chandeliers that had lit candles instead of light bulbs. You could tell that certain people fit in here but you could spot the occasion tourist a mile away. All the waitresses were obviously Russian or Polish or Ukrainian. They were all tall with high cheek bones and slim figures. I was definitely nervous now.

I hear the older man leave and turned back to look at Edward to see a glass of white wine in front of him and some whiskey in front of him. I didn't hide by displeasure.

"You ordered for me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He held his hands up in return, "Sorry, Eleazar asked and you were off in no-man's land. It'll be good with your food." I continued glaring before I gave up. I huffed and he laughed at me before becoming serious. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks Edward." I stared at the wine before taking a big gulp. "Now, how about we talk about the real reason that we're here?" I was on edge and it was causing me to be uncomfortable about all of this.

"What? I can't just pretend that I'm on a marvelous date with a gorgeous woman for just this one night?" I shook my head and glared again and he sighed. "Alright then, how is…? Wait, what is your son's name?"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Reed and how he had told me I was pretty earlier. "His name is Reed. Well, actually it's Andrew Reed Swan but we've always called him Reed. I don't even know why I named him Andrew in the first place. It just doesn't suit him." Then I blushed. "Sorry, when it comes to Reed I just get diarrhea of the mouth sometimes. He chuckled.

"Oh no problem. It's easy to see that he's the love of your life," he winked and then frowned slightly, "Unless there is another love of your life?"

I frowned deeply, "No. Reed and I live with Rosalie and her son. Always have really."

"And what about Reed's dad?" He questioned and leaned a little towards me. I got momentarily distracted by the intensity in his eyes.

"Uhh. No comment." I drank the rest of the wine in one big gulp. Edward smirked and motioned to a pretty blonde waitress to refill the glass. I couldn't tell but Edward looked pretty pleased with himself.

"So how is Reed?" He asked

I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, "We had another appointment yesterday and they put the diagnosis in stone so to speak. He has his first treatment next Wednesday." The tears were in my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall.

"So, do you want me to just write you a check or pay them directly?" He was totally nonchalant about all of this and for some reason it bothered me.

"Mr. Cullen, however you want to do it is fine but I have to make sure that you know that I can't just let you do this without me paying you back."

"Bella," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Firstly, don't call me Mr. Cullen. Secondly, can't you just let me do this? It'll make both of our lives a hell of a lot easier. I want to do this." He covered my hand with his. "Please?"

I shook my head and he had his turn to sigh. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of a loan. You can pay now but I'll pay you back as soon as possible. I can't be a charity case. Reed is my son and I would do anything for him but I still have some pride. I'd give you a blow job every day for ten years if I thought that it would be enough to cover the costs.

Edward's jaw dropped but he quickly recovered before smirking deviously. Oh shit, I really hope he wasn't going to take me up on that offer. "Well, well, well, Ms. Swan. I underestimated your spunk." He leaned into me so that his lips were practically on my ear. "Bella, as amazing as that offer sounds I'd rather get that from a woman who wants to give it." He almost pulled back but he smirked again and leaned even closer this time. "Plus a blow job alone would never be enough." He nipped the shell of my ear quickly and gently before pulling back.

It's official. I was going to melt into a pile of goo on the fucking floor.

My jaw was dropped open and I didn't even realize until Edward used his forefinger to gently snap it shut. I shivered and before I could even blink I was surrounded by Edward's Armani suit jacket. Oh God, it even smelled like him. I was still in a daze when our food came and we ate silently. Finally he spoke up.

"If you really want to pay me back that badly how about I pay the medical bills directly and you can work for me." My eyes widened. "I just had to let go of my PA and I need a new one pretty immediately. I'll pay you half of what my normal PA's get and use that as the payment on the cost of Reed's bills."

"What if I can't do it? Or if I'm bad at it?" I was so shocked. I couldn't even believe it. He was really offering me a job.

"We can cross that bridge when we get there." He took a bite of his food before looking back at me. "But Bella, it's not that hard of a job. You're an extremely intelligent woman and if anything I'd say that this job is well below your abilities. You don't give yourself enough credit."

I glanced up. "You do realize that the highest level of education I have is an GED?" I sighed.

"Yes Bella, I figured that much seeing as you're a stripper and a waitress. It doesn't make a difference to me. The people I hire as PA's are rarely ever college graduates. I try and give them a boost up to be able to achieve that thing's that they just haven't been able to yet."

I couldn't help but smile a bit, "Look at you being a big time philanthropist."

He shrugged. "If someone had not had done that for my grandfather I wouldn't be in the position that I am today. It's something that I feel more people should do." I almost grinned. "I look for dedication though. You have to have the commitment. That's the only way you'll succeed."

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully before Edward dropped me off at my apartment building. I couldn't help but see him in a different light. I felt great though. He was perfect in so many ways but I couldn't help by see something under the surface.

I just knew that there was something that Edward Cullen was not telling me and I wanted to know what.

Who knew that I would find out so quickly?

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys! I got caught up in the whole college life. If you're curious I'm a pre-med student so hopefully my medical mumbo jumbo will at least be semi accurate.**

**On the brighter side, over 100 favorites and follows and over 6,000 views. I'm ecstatic! Thank you all!**

**On another note, reviews will push me to update faster... just saying.**

**Thanks all! **

**XOXO**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella, can you get me a coffee before you get to work?" I heard the deep voice ask through the speaker of my brand, spanking, new iPhone. Edward had demanded that I have a smart phone to be able to keep up with the demands. I nodded to his question and then almost slapped myself on the forehead because I knew that he couldn't hear me.

"I've already got it Edward." I laughed. He had called me every morning before work to ask me to bring him a large, black coffee. It was even outlined in my handy-dandy book of cheats. The book was absolutely amazing. It was a collaboration of notes from every personal assistant that Edward Cullen has ever had. It had my general tasks, dress codes, phone numbers, and everything else that I could ever think about wanting.

"I'm glad you're on it Bella! I'll see you soon!" I sighed as he hung up. Working with Edward was pretty great to say the least. He was a great boss and almost everyone else that I worked with along with him was great. I felt very comfortable with him.

The past two weeks had been incredibly interesting. First, Reed had his first bout of chemotherapy. I literally broke my heart for them to stick so many needles in my baby boy but I knew it was the only way for him to get better. After finishing the therapy it was even worse. I had to pull over three times for Reed to puke before we actually made it home. He spent the rest of the day and the next in bed absolutely miserable. The doctor's told me that it would get better but it certainly didn't make me feel and better about it.

Then, I had to quit my job at Brandon's. I just couldn't be a PA and a waitress. I did, however, keep my job at Leg's. I didn't know how much money I would be making and I needed the security for whenever I had paid off the debt to Edward. Plus, once I paid that debt off I'd want to start classes and stripping to pay for college seemed kind of romantic to me. Maybe I was just kidding myself but you know what they say? Ignorance is bliss.

Alice had taken over for Angela on the babysitting end. Angie had started doing later rotations and met an orderly named Brian or Ben or something like that. They had apparently been spending a good bit of time together. She wanted more time with him and I understood. If I had a man I'd like to be spending more time with him too. As it was, I had Reed and Wyatt and I'd kill to have more time with them and Rose and Alice. Alice was much closer to Rose and me than Angela was. We had all taken our GED tests together and it just worked.

I nodded at the doorman and he smiled and I got in the elevator and made my way to the top floor. I had to stifle a laugh when Edward showed me. I really shouldn't had been surprised but little ole' me was not used to working on the top floor just outside of the corner office.

I stepped out of the elevator and headed to the large silver double doors that were right in front of me. I shuffled my purse, my hot chocolate, Edward's coffee, and the handy-dandy cheat sheet notebook to open them. Then I hurried to my desk which sat in the very middle of the room. I set everything down. To the right of my desk was the doorway to the CFO, Ben Cheney. Ben was a really sweet guy who was honestly, very shy. He could talk to Edward like nothing but when it came to talking to a woman I swear he just couldn't do it.

To the left of my desk was the doorway to the COO, Jared Cameron. Jared was also a really nice guy but he was quick to hit on me. I recognized him from the club the night that the Cullen boys had bought us out. Thankfully, I didn't serve him and he didn't remember me. Or, maybe he was just being polite by not bringing it up. Either way I was grateful.

I grabbed the coffee and knocked on the door that was behind my desk. I heard a 'come in,' and I pushed open the door to be greeted with three pair of eyes staring at me. I gave a hesitant smile to the Cullen boy's before I walked to Edward's desk and set his coffee down. He gave me and smile and a wink before I turned and walk back to the door and I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing behind me. It made me feel a wee bit self-conscious but hey, I'll live.

I made myself comfortable at my desk and did all my normal morning paper work. I handled the calls, I smiled and chatted with Jared and Ben when they came in, and I did everything else that a PA would need to do. I almost felt more like a secretary than a PA since I did a lot of work for Ben and Jared as well Edward. I didn't mind though. It made me feel intelligent and useful.

But, I had a very, very bad feeling.

Around five o'clock four men walked in. Three of them were tall and very muscular while the last one, who looked like the 'leader,' was shorter and leaner. He had long, dark hair and a creepy smile. Alarm bells were going off in my head but I maintained my cool, professional attitude.

"Hello, can I help you?" I smiled and addressed the group. Edward, Ben, and Jared rarely had visitors who didn't work at the company. I knew this was unusual. I even thought I heard one of the bigger guys mumble something about the ways that I could help him. I ignored it.

"Oh, aren't you a doll!" The creepy man exclaimed. "Edward did well to pick up a lovely little thing like you." He giggled. I mean really giggled. It sent shivers down my spine. Something was very, very wrong. "Could you be a dear and ask Edward to come out here to speak to me? It's very important." He flashed his creepy grin again.

I almost stuttered, "Uhm, name sir?"

He grinned again, "Aro Volturi, lovely girl." I quickly checked the computer to see if he had a meeting with Edward and he didn't.

"Sir, Mr. Cullen is a very busy man and you don't have an appointment. I can set one up for you if you'd like?" I gave him my best smile. I wanted him gone as soon as possible.

He slowly pulled his jacket back and then I saw it. It was a silver handle that was sticking out of obscure holster. From first impressions I believed it was a Beretta. I froze. I understood that this man meant business and having a dad as a cop helped put me through the motions. "I'm sure that he can make sometime for an old friend. Just call and check. For me baby doll."

I wanted to puke, scream, and cry at the same time. But, I didn't I picked up the phone and urged my fingers to steady so that I could dial Edward's extension. He answered after a beat. "Yes, Bella." I almost lost it then.

"Mr. Cullen, you have some visitors who want to know if you can come speak to them." I could even hear the shake in my voice and I'm pretty sure he could hear it too.

"Bella," his tone was no longer lighthearted. He had his business voice out. "Who is it?"

"Aro Volturi." I answered simply. More words would just complicate things for all of us. I heard him hiss.

"Okay Bella, I'll be out. Just stay calm and relax. They won't hurt you." Then I heard him say something to Jasper and Emmett before the line went dead and I smiled as politely as I could to Mr. Volturi.

"He will be out shortly. Can I get you guys anything?" One of the big guys grinned and stepped forward before placing his hands in front of me on my desk. Then he gave me a cocky grin.

"Baby, how about we step outside and get a little more acquainted. If you know what I'm saying." He sounded like a bad movie. I had to contain my laughs because if the creep was packing, I'm sure his three henchmen were.

"Demetri, quit tormenting my assistant." I didn't have to turn around to know that Edward was the one who spoke. The man named Demetri looked up to Edward and slowly backed away from me.

Demetri sneered over my head, "She'd gladly come home with me Eddie. Just you wait."

Edward laughed deeply and came to stand next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I instantly relaxed and I felt someone else stand on my other side. I think it was Jasper but I was too nervous to look over at him. "Demetri, you should know when someone is out of your league."

Mr. Volturi interrupted. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett I think you know why we're here so let's just get on with it."

Emmett spoke next, "I think we can all honestly say that we don't have a clue what you're talking about Aro." This was the most serious that I have ever heard Emmett sound. I was getting more and more scared about this situation.

Then, I don't know who pulled first but there were guns drawn and safeties removed. This was when I noticed that Jared and Ben had come out here. I had to do a double-take when I saw little sweetheart Ben holding a Glock aimed at Mr. Volturi and his cronies. My adrenaline was so high at this point that I was kind of worried that I was going to have a heart attack.

"I want to know what happened to my shipment Emmett." Aro sounded dangerous and I was frightened. This was not how I imagined my day at work.

"Your shipment of what?" Jasper asked.

"My shipment of coke! You're cheating me out of my money Cullen. I don't like it. I want the product or I want my money!" He shouted and everyone else seemed frozen.

"Aro, we didn't take your shipment. You're barking up the wrong tree." Edward was calm. Too calm.

Aro moved and then his Beretta was staring me down. I was fucking terrified now. Screw being a cop's daughter. Nothing prepares you for this shit. Edward and Jasper each had a hand one my shoulder and they were tense.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my shipment?" The vein in the side of Aro's neck was huge and blue.

"Damn it Aro! We didn't take your fucking shipment! Leave the girl alone! This has nothing to do with her." Emmett practically exploded. I was shocked because I didn't believe that he had it in him. However, it seemed that Aro relaxed and lowered his gun. Everyone followed suit.

"Okay. I believe you boys. Give Carlisle and Esme my best!" He winked at me. "Bye doll face." And then he and his minions were out the door and gone.

"Man, that fucker is insane." Jasper groaned next to me. "Are you okay Bella?"

The four words just made me snap. I stood up and backed away from all five of them. "Am I okay? Am I okay?! What the fuck do you think?! Sure! I'm fucking dandy! I just had a mother fucking gun pointed in my face and thought that I was going to be fucking seeing Jesus tonight! No! I am not fucking okay! What the fuck just happened?!" All the men in the room looked sheepish.

"Bella, calm down for a minute and we can explain." Jasper tried to soothe me and then it hit me.

"You bastards are really apart of the mafia. Oh my God." I collapsed back in my chair. "I work for the fucking mafia."

"No, Bella, you work for a one hundred percent legitimate company. Nothing illegal touches this company. You work for me. You would never get in trouble for anything that the mob would get in trouble for. I would never do that to you Bella. You've got to believe that." Edward's tone of voice and his eyes pleaded with me. I groaned.

"You know? I should have fucking known. I can be an absolute idiot sometimes but the mob? Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of strange office initiation?" I looked at their blank faces. "Okay then, this is obviously not a joke. So, how often will I have to deal with shit like that?" I motioned towards the now closed door.

The guy's mouths were hanging open.

"What?" I protested. "Is there like something on my face?"

Jared recovered first. "No, Bella. It's just, well, none of the PA's have ever handled that bit of news well. Something similar to this happened to the last PA and she had her stuff packed and was gone by the end of the work day. You just seem, I don't know? Okay with it or something?" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and his jacket was open and you could see the gun and holster peeking out of it.

"Honey, I don't have much of a choice. Besides, my dad was a police chief and I live a colorful life. Not much surprises me anymore." I shrugged.

Edward looked sad. "Bella, if you don't feel comfortable with this it's alright. Don't let your pride get in the way here."

I looked him dead in the eye. "Edward, I like it here. I like this job and I'm prideful. Today wasn't the first time I've had a gun pointed at my head."

All eyes and the room snapped to me, "_What_?!" Edward exclaimed.

"I've been mugged before. It's Chicago, I live in a shadier part of town, I'm a stripper, and I used to be a prostitute. It was an occupational hazard."

"Bella, you were a prostitute?" Edward looked like he was breaking apart. It kind of made my heart hurt but I wasn't sure why.

"Yep. Back in the day. After my grandmother got really sick and Rose and I had just gotten our GED's. We moved out into the apartment that we live in now. We were both waitresses and working for Newton but we were so new that we were hardly making enough to cover rent let alone buy food for Reed and Wyatt. Those were dark times. Rose and I hardly ever ate and we lost a lot of weight. I knew that I had to do something so I turned to street corners." I looked Edward deep in the eye. "I made great money and Rose and I had food to eat again. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I needed too." I then turned to Emmett. "Don't you dare tell Rose that either."

Edward and Emmett's mouths fell open. "Rosalie doesn't know?!" Emmett almost yelled.

"No and if I get my way she will never know. Rose already blames herself for just about every bad thing that had happened in my life thus far. She doesn't need something else on her shoulders."

Emmett scoffed. "Rosie is a bit overdramatic, what does she think she did?"

I hesitated. This was a big deal but I guess fussing up to my prostitution days.

"Rose thinks that it's her fault that we were raped." I was straight and to the point. The men almost gasped. It was almost comical.

"You and Rose were raped?" Edward's hands were clenched so tightly I thought that he might lose feeling in them.

I laughed. It was a dry, sad, broken laugh. "Why do you think we have six-year-old sons? Why do you think that I'm severely unattached, living with my best friend, and am caring for my son without virtually any help. If Reed's father was in the picture, I would have brought him to the meeting with you. Even if we weren't together anymore."

Emmett actually did gasp and tried to do the math in his head.

"We were fifteen." I interrupted him.

"What… what happened Bella?" Edward asked gently. He was looking at me in a completely different light. It was probably a good idea. No man wanted a girl who was used and thrown away.

"Rose and I went to this party and met up with our boyfriends. Rose's boyfriend had been pressuring her for sex and she said no and we went to the bathroom. We came back and drank our drinks. The next thing I remember is being drug out to the woods and blacking out. We woke up the next morning and didn't tell a soul. Cleaned everything up and just tried to act like it didn't happen. Two months later we found out we were pregnant. After we refused to have abortions our parents shipped us out to live with my grandmother." My face softened. "I love Reed and Wyatt more than anything. You've never seen them but I'm pretty sure that they are brothers. I've been waiting for the day to come that they figure it out or the day they want to meet their dad."

I was swept up in Edward's arms and he held me tightly. I closed my eyes and just relaxed; it was comfortable.

Emmett looked at me and I could almost see the tears in his eyes. "Bella, you and Rosie are the toughest women that I have ever met. You're amazing." Then he pulled me into a hug. Pretty soon even Jasper, Ben, and Jared hugged me. I laughed and I felt loved. It was a nice feeling.

That night Edward drove me home and walked me to my apartment. It was kind of embarrassing because Edward was used to class and honestly, I lived in trash.

"Bella," His green eyes looked like they were staring into my soul. "I promise to always be here for you. No matter what." He hugged me again and then kissed my cheek before turning on his heel and walked down the stairs.

I smiled faintly and touched my cheek.

I could see that change was coming.

I just hoped I was ready.

* * *

**Whoo! This chapter was a fun write for me. It was an emotional moment for Bella. I hoped that this chapter exceeds all expectations! Ya'll can always message me if you have ideas or just want to chat about the story! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Reviews make me write faster and I'd love to break 100 reviews! Pretty please?!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Kate**

**p.s. I might be looking for a beta; if your interested just message me. Thanks!**


End file.
